


Wishing For 'Yes'

by CaitlynMellark



Series: ChasexAlphonse Stories [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't hurt me I do this a lot, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynMellark/pseuds/CaitlynMellark
Summary: Here I am again slapping Sorceringing's OC Alphonse and my OC Chase around. Mega oof, honestly.





	Wishing For 'Yes'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorceringing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceringing/gifts).



It devastated him.

 

The words went in one ear, and out the other, then went back into his ears.

 

"What the fuck do you mean it was an accident?" Chase's voice snapped out in a pained hiss.

 

You'd believe in 20 fucking 45 there wouldn't _be_  accidents. Yet Chase was here, hearing this 'accident'.

 

"It was just a car crash, sir--" the officer tried to say.

 

"'Just a car crash'!? And yet here you are, fucking saying he is _**dead**_! Do you understand who that was!?" Chase snapped, tears immediately going down his cheeks, "I fucking loved him..."

 

"I understand, sir, and I am sorry for your loss, but--"

 

"I fucking loved him..." Chase cried out, his voice softened by the tears streaming down his face. His LED blared red, and his voice barely was audible, even if softened.

 

"Do you wish to press charges if he is found guilty of drunk driving?" the officer asked.

 

"Fucking yes," Chase forced out in rage, "I want his ass to never see the sun again. I know Al fucking can't."

 

The officer nodded, noting it down before leaving.

 

Chase shut the door, almost in a slam. He pressed his back against the door, his eyes shutting tightly as the tears continued to flow. He shook almost violently, his chest compressed down to nothing. He wanted so badly for it to be all some messed up nightmare; for it all to be some dream that will end if he just gets out of it. But it wasn't a nightmare... it was a harsh reality.

 

Alphonse was...

 

Even the thought made it hard for him to breathe. He didn't need to breathe to live, but he'd probably have died if he had to. His chest was nothing, and his thirium pump was even less so. It beat at such a high rate, but he wanted it to stop beating so fast.

 

Alphonse was the one he truly _loved_. He has spent the last five years of his life in _love_ with that man. He wanted to spend so many more... Maybe Alphonse was gone because Chase didn't do enough. Maybe the world truly hated him and wanted Alphonse to be dead because death would be better for him.

 

But Alphonse smiled this morning.

 

He smiled, and he sounded so happy. A bit tired, but still _happy_. Happy because it was a short day for his work, and he'd be able to come home sooner. Happy because he saw _Chase_. His hand was gentle in his hair, and his hair was gentle to the touch. The way they just stared at each other as they rubbed each other's heads was... for them. The kiss he left on Chase's cheek before leaving was for him only.

 

Alphonse loved him, there was no doubt in that. No doubt in this entire world that Alphonse loved him in return.

 

Chase pushed his back off of the door, forcing himself to his room. He flopped into his bed in a sort of puddle. Maybe it was emotional and cliché to do such a thing, but he didn't care. His chest continued to compress, wanting to just explode from it all.

 

Why did it have to be _him_? Out of everybody, why fucking _**him**_?

 

His stress levels were raising too high, but maybe it was for the best if they rose that high. If they just rose so high that he smashed his head into the wall like the broken doll he was... maybe that was for the best.

 

Alphonse would say it wouldn't be. Alphonse would say uplifting and reassuring words that would cheer him up, just as he done with all of Chase's other indescribable emotions. Just as Chase tried to do with him in return...

 

But Alphonse wasn't here to do that. Alphonse was dead... somewhere. Chase didn't pay attention to the 'where'. He just knew the officer found a body in a car crash... and it was his VS400. _His_  Alphonse, out of everybody it could have been.

 

...

 

And Chase didn't know when he forced himself into rest mode. He sincerely didn't, but he didn't feel better when he got out of it. Maybe he stressed out so much that his body shut off instead of self destructed. Wouldn't be the first time his body was utterly **useless**.

 

He stared at the ceiling, laying motionless for awhile for no real reason. He checked his internal clock, and it was two days later.

 

Two days... of just being... in rest mode. It sounded unbelievable, and yet there he was... laying there.

 

His head turned next to him, in the empty spot that was usually filled at this time. He ran his hand down the sheets, rolling himself onto his side as he did so. He stared at the empty space before closing his eyes, curling up. Tears gently rolled down his face once again as he laid there.

 

His hand clenched the sheet a bit, and his body shook. It didn't want to take this anymore, and that made him so pathetic. It wasn't the first time he was pathetic, but he wished it would be the last.

 

After spending way too much time laying there, he forced himself to stand up. He went over towards the dresser they had. They didn't change clothes often... but they had the dresser to hold some of them. Work clothes, casual clothes, decent clothes... the normal sorts of things, he assumed.

 

He gently lifted up the clothes he had for himself in his own little drawer. His was the middle drawer, and Alphonse's was the top. The bottom was for things such as socks and the like. He gently removed the small box hidden underneath the clothes. He shut the drawer, keeping the box close.

 

He went back to the bed and sat there. He laid back into the bed, holding the box close to his chest. Today was supposed to be...

 

His throat let out a choked breath in a somewhat of a pitiful cry. Maybe it was better that he died before this had to happen... Before Chase would have the chance to ask such a serious and dumb question. Everything now in Chase's processors screamed that it would have been a horrible idea... That Alphonse would probably be scared of him forever after that.

 

But maybe he wanted Alphonse to be scared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day came by... and Chase was unsure if it was fast or slow when it came.

 

He was there, just like everyone else. He wore an outfit that was fancy, and for what? For them to bury Alphonse in the ground? People who knew them... who knew of Chase... they told him sorry. Sorry for his loss. Sorry for what happened. Sorry for the pain.

 

But the apologies didn't stop the pain from rolling into him in waves.

 

Alphonse was cleaned up... at least, Chase assumed so. His body was... neat. It was clean, and had no thirium on it like he'd expect from a car accident. Everything in his body told him not to look at Alphonse, but he couldn't look away.

 

The man who used to be his lover looked so... peaceful. As if he just grew too old to function and died in his rest. Chase knew the truth, but if he didn't, Alphonse looked peaceful. His face held no smile like it normally would, but it was peaceful.

 

When Chase got closer to the body, he just stared at him.

 

This was the man who loved him for five long years. The man who helped Chase through every emotion deviancy threw at him. The man who always tried to make light of even the darkest situations. The man who made him feel so many more things others couldn't give him... Love, lust, euphoria... maybe Alphonse's death was trying to teach him more emotions he did not understand or want.

 

He went up to the body, his turn... He gently reached into the box that had his lover resting in it. Maybe it was gross or wrong to hold a dead man's hand, but he needed to.

 

Alphonse's hand was cold, and held no life in it. It did not hold Chase's hand in return, or gently squeeze it like normal. It was just there... existing even though the life that used to inhabit it no longer did.

 

Chase shook once again, reaching his other hand into his pocket. He gently pulled out the little box that used to hide under his clothes. He gently used his thumb to open it. He maneuvered it, his index finger and thumb gently removing the contents from inside of it. He placed the box back into his pocket, but held Alphonse's hand closer.

 

He gently placed the little ring on Alphonse's ring finger.

 

It looked so small and dainty now compared to when he bought it months ago. It had a little stone in it that was shades of blue and red, but it made him think of Alphonse. He knew he had to save up a lot of money to buy it... especially since he worked in retail, but the day came where he finally could. He bought it, and all he had to do was plan out how he'd ask.

 

He finally figured it out the month before this entire thing started. It was a simple plan, but anything too complicated would have caused either him or Alphonse to somehow mess it up because that is just what they did. Two days before the planned day though... that was the 'accident' that took Alphonse's life.

 

Every bit of Chase's being wanted to hear Alphonse say 'yes'. He wasn't entirely sure Alphonse would have, but he wanted it so desperately. To hear Alphonse say 'yes', and know that he finally could say that... Alphonse was his, and he was Alphonse's. No doubt... no worry... Only them...

 

He wanted so badly to hear him say 'yes', and to hug him as tightly as possible. He wanted so badly to tell _everybody_  of what he gained. He wanted so badly to just be able to have this one selfish moment of where he just goes too far and gets something in return.

 

Even if Alphonse didn't say 'yes', at least Chase would have known.

 

A part of him felt it better that Alphonse died before being subjected to such a farfetched thing. Having to see such a small ring, having Chase basically beg for his life with it...

 

But a part of him also knew it was worse. Alphonse dying before Chase could even know what he truly felt... Before he could even know if he'd say 'yes'...

 

Every day, as the date got closer to the question, Chase hoped for 'yes'. As Alphonse crawled into bed at night, and into his arms just to rest, Chase hoped for 'yes'. As he woke up and saw Alphonse leave the house for his job again, Chase hoped for 'yes'. When Chase returned home from his own work and Alphonse was there waiting for him, Chase hoped for 'yes'. When they did things only Tracis could do together, Chase hoped for 'yes'. When they did things only non Tracis could do together, Chase hoped for 'yes'.

 

But 'yes' never came. Not even 'no' ever came. Just dead silence.

 

Chase stared at the ring on Alphonse's hand, tears welling in his eyes again. He knew it was small and pathetic, especially now that it was on his hand. It looked so good on him, though. It was the perfect fit, just like he asked for. And it matched Alphonse perfectly, just like he wanted.

 

He gently placed a kiss on the top of Alphonse's hand before gently placing it back into the box that contained him.

 

"I love you, Al," Chase whispered in the softest cry. He slowly backed away from the box, staying by his lonesome the rest of the time... even as his lover was lowered into the ground.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he got home, he was alone again. The house was colder than normal, and the emotions he felt hung heavy over his body. It smothered him, and tried to make him collapse.

 

He went to his room, slowly removing the outfit from his body. He felt so exhausted, and so cold. He gently hung up the outfit, just standing there a few moments for no real reason.

 

He snapped back to reality for a bit, slowly putting on some casual clothes. Every part of him screamed for it all to just stop, but he was deaf to it for the moment.

 

When he saw himself in the mirror of the room, he stared at his reflection just a bit. He felt... like he was nothing. And maybe he wasn't. Maybe he truly was nothing without him by his side. And maybe that was pathetic, but again, it wouldn't be the first time for Chase.

 

His LED was red, like it has been since that day. If he was stupid, he'd believe it was broken and stuck on red. He knew the stupid thing wasn't broken though.

 

Now he was just overthinking as he has been the last month. If there was something after death for androids... was Alphonse enjoying it? Was he maybe with someone... better than Chase? Maybe an HR400... with all the new upgrades, who was smarter and prettier than Chase. New; so he didn't have all of the dents Chase did.

 

Just the thought made Chase shake more as he stared at his reflection. He backed away, his eyes looking anywhere else in panic. He didn't believe Alphonse was like that... someone who needed the newest and the best to be happy... but it probably wouldn't hurt if he did have it. And the thought made his thirium pump sink even lower if it hadn't already been buried into the ground where Alphonse laid.

 

It beat quickly though, and each pump from it was painful. It cried out for relief, but Chase could offer nothing. Only Alphonse could do that, and he was dead. The best Chase could offer...

 

Chase went to the drawers once again, gently placing his hand on the wooden surface. His hand gently moved across it before his hand came into contact with the cold metal he bought just a couple weeks ago.

 

His fingers wrapped around it, pulling it off of the wood. It felt like it weighed a ton, but it fit in his hand perfectly. Maybe it was made just for him. Maybe this is just how it was supposed to be, and Alphonse was putting it off by being there for him.

 

Alphonse made him feel many, many things... Alphonse, he made him feel...

 

Alive.

 

And now that he wasn't here, Chase didn't feel that way anymore.

 

He lifted the metal, letting it touch the bottom of his chin. He sat down on the bed, closing his eyes as he used both hands to hold it there. The tears came back, going down his cheeks. He wasn't sure why he was crying. Maybe he wanted Alphonse to be here to stop him. Maybe he wanted Alphonse to hug him and make him know everything would be alright. Maybe he was still begging for 'yes'.

 

Maybe he wanted Alphonse to forgive him.

 

But the gunshot sealed it the unforgivable deed.


End file.
